


Hollowed

by tonoisemaking



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ballet, Cussing, Gen, Implications of Assault, Injury, M/M, Manipulation, Roman is a dancer and Logan is his doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonoisemaking/pseuds/tonoisemaking
Summary: No one is going to stop him from dancing - not Logan, not them, not anyone.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Hollowed

Roman has not felt more at home anywhere else. He is entranced, utterly entangled, coming back day after day, although he forced into the doctor’s office at least once a fortnight, often more. Logan has expressed his concern, but no one is going to stop him from dancing - not Logan, not them, not anyone.  
Especially when his director thinks he could be a star.  
“The butterfly with the broken wing,” she calls him, in reference to his many bruises, his scars, the scratches. “Broken and beautiful,” she says. Logan is furious.

“You cannot dance in this state!” He argues. “You should give yourself time to heal!”

Roman only protests, ignoring his prescription, tearing away bandages, refusing pleas to find another dance school, far away, where they can’t get to him.

“What about you?” the dancer says, and Logan feels his resolve crumble ever so slightly.

“I don’t come into this,” he replies, matter of factly - because it’s the truth.

“You do,” Roman cries, “I don’t want to leave you!”

Logan’s heart almost breaks. But he does not answer, only sets about clearing the gravel from the graze on Roman’s cheek. He must be professional. It is totally unfair to let his own desire for Roman’s closeness comprise his safety! Yes, he is a friend by now. Perhaps more, but he is also his patient, and therefore, he must treat him as such.

“I’m not going anywhere without you!”

“I’m sorry, Roman, but I can’t leave,” Logan says. “I have family and friends, a job - this job! Which I am trying to protect you with!”

“We could make a new start-”

“No, Roman.” A little more forceful than he intended. “I am making a distinct effort not to be selfish, to try to keep you here against my better judgment. Please, at least try to do the same.” He sighs. “I have everything I need, right here.”

“Except me,” Roman says, in a small voice.

Logan closes his eyes. “I have everything I need, right here.”

Roman swallows, hard, and forces a smile stuttering out the quietest “right,” Logan has ever heard. He begins to regret what he’s said, already.

“Okay,” he says, trying to regain some of his professionalism. “Don’t remove that bandage until next week, and find a new dance school. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have other patients to see.”

Roman stares. “They obviously don’t teach you the symptoms of a broken heart in medical school.”

“Roman-”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll just find another doctor, better than you. Happy trails.”

Logan holds his breath until the door closes behind him, before letting out a choked sob. It’s for the best, he tries to tell himself, but that doesn’t stop him from wiping his eyes.

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it! haven't contributed to the sides fandom for a while but ts always holds a special place in my heart and when i found this fic in an old notebook i thought i'd share cus it's not too bad! luv uuu thank u for reading <3
> 
> u can find me on tumblr at @gammarayphoton if u wanna hmu, and @cadaverofdays on twitter :P
> 
> ps: there might be a sequel to this maybe if i can find the google doc i was writing it on like a year ago idk wish me luck


End file.
